Too Much Green
by Dalene
Summary: The title is really random because this is about a girl from America who goes to Hogwarts in the Marauder's era. R&R!
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except Dalene, Aurora, and Delrei.  
  
  
I woke to the sounds of dishes breaking in the kitchen. Mom was going at it with Dad again. I shook my head, got out of bed and got dressed. I felt bad really for the neighbors of our house that we rented in England so Aurora and I could go to Hogwarts. After all, they were all just Muggles.  
  
What did he do this time? I asked my 10-year-old sister, Aurora, with a sigh. She pushed her auburn hair out of her brown eyes and shrugged sleepily.  
  
Dunno. I think Dad got home too late. Mom thinks he's having an affair at work.  
  
I said softly. I know about that. Aurora shook her head, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and started eating my breakfast.  
  
*************  
  
OK, kids! It's time to go, Dad said, acting as if nothing was going on between Mom and him. He looked down at his watch, grimacing. Oh shit! We're going to be late! He grabbed Aurora by the wrists, picked up my stuff, and ran to the car.  
  
I quickly pulled my long blond hair up into a ponytail and darted out to our Jeep. 30 minutes later, we arrived at King's Cross. It was filled with people waiting around to get to platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
As I made my way over to the barrier, I heard my mom call after me. Dalene! Don't forget to say good-bye to us! I rolled my eyes and turned around.   
  
Mom frowned. I glared back at her. You won't forget to write, will you? Mom demanded.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I replied. Look, I have to go or I won't get a seat!  
  
You are very privileged to go to such a good school. I hope you realize that. Your father and I weren't so lucky, you know. We had to go to -  
  
Mom! I already know! I have to go! Bye! I yelled at her. She pursed her lips and turned to leave.  
  
Aurora turned towards me and I gave her one last hug. Come, Aurora. Your sister obviously doesn't want to be with her family.  
  
As I turned to go through the barrier, I almost ran into another girl going to Hogwarts. Sorry. I was having some family troubles, I said tensely.  
  
I heard. It's OK. It happens to everyone. She gave a half-smile.   
  
Do you think we'll make it? I asked nervously, looking at the clock and realizing we only had five minutes left.  
  
If we run! She said and grabbed my arm, pulling me through the barrier.  
  
*************  
After what seemed like half an hour of looking for an empty compartment, we finally found one way at the end of the train.   
  
I'm Delrei Lawrence, the girl said, pulling at her short brown hair.  
  
I'm Dalene Andrews. I replied.  
  
she continued, noticing my accent, where are you from?  
  
I answered.   
  
She said, impressed. I've always wanted to go there.  
  
I muttered, not listening to what she was saying. Do they have food here? I'm starving!  
  
Delrei looked at me, then started laughing.  
  
************  
  
We had just settled in when two boys entered our compartment. Delrei looked at them with disgust. One of the boys had long, white-blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the other had sallow skin and oily hair.  
  
I'm Lucius Malfoy, the first boy said. And this, he continued, pointing at the oily-haired one, is Severus Snape.  
  
I muttered in Delrei's ear. Does he ever bathe? We broke out into giggles.  
  
We were wondering if we can share your compartment with you? Severus said in a voice as oily as his hair.  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry, but this compartment is taken, Delrei said in mock sympathy.  
  
Oh really? Lucius said, surprised. By whom?  
  
Oh, um... Delrei looked at me for help. I shrugged. Just then, four other boys entered our compartment.   
  
There you are! Delrei said exasperatedly. We were beginning to wonder where you guys were! The boys looked around at each other, bewildered.   
  
We were just taking a walk, said a boy with untidy black hair and glasses.   
  
Yeah. There weren't any Chocolate Frogs left, a fat boy explained sadly.  
  
Well, these are the people that are taking up all the room. I suggest that you leave, unless you like getting trampled on. I ordered.  
  
The first two boys left with angry looks back at us. Delrei and I started laughing so hard that tears came to our eyes.  
  
What happened? One of the boys asked. Delrei and I sat up, took a deep breath, looked at each other, and started cracking up again.  
  
I started telling them the story. And we don't even know who you are! That sent Delrei and I into fit of giggles again.  
  
I see, mused the first boy with untidy black hair. I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, he continued, motioning to each in turn, another tall boy with black hair, the one with brown hair, and the boy that wanted chocolate.  
  
Nice to meet you all. I'm Dalene Andrews and this is Delrei Lawrence. Delrei smiled. Make yourselves comfortable, I added. We have a long ride ahead of us.  
  
************  
  
When we finally made it to Hogwarts, we had all become friends. Over 100 stories had been told about ourselves and we all left the train laughing.   
  
I wonder what houses we will get sorted into? Sirius mused.  
  
Oh, no! I shouted. Everyone looked at me. What if we get sorted into different houses?   
  
We can still stay friends, James said. It really doesn't matter what houses we get put into.  
  
We were already making our way to Hogwarts on the lake in little boats, discussing the different houses.  
  
Personally, I think Gryffindor is the best, Sirius declared.   
  
Yeah, me too. James agreed. Peter nodded.  
  
I just hope I get sorted at all! Remus said in a mix of nervousness and sadness.  
  
Why wouldn't you get sorted? I asked, puzzled.  
he stared, but he was interrupted when Delrei cried out, Oh, look! It's a full moon! This is a perfect first night! We all looked up at where she was pointing and smiled... All of us except Remus.  
  
*********  
  
It was very cold to stand around waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open since the wind was blowing so fiercely. I pulled my robes a little tighter around me. I thought that by the time the teacher finally got out here, all they would find would be popsicle-like witches and wizards. Finally, though, the giant wooden doors of the Great Hall opened and a young woman stepped out.  
  
I am Professor McGonagall. Once inside these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, at the mention of Gryffindor house, Sirius nudged James and grinned, and Slytherin. You may proceed to the sorting. She led the 400 or so first years into the Great Hall and had them wait while the Sorting Hat said it's little speech.  
  
Lupin, Remus. McGonagall called out. Remus looked back at us, unsure. We all nudged him forward. As soon as he out the Sorting Hat on, it called out, The Gryffindor table exploded in applause. Remus smiled sheepishly and went off somewhere else in the castle.  
  
Andrews, Dalene. I almost stopped breathing. Me? What if I didn't get sorted at all? I wondered. I shakily walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on my head. Almost before I got it on my head, it cried, I barely heard the applause of the Slytherin house table as I numbly walked over and sat down.  
  
There were lots of other people being called up, but I really didn't listen. I looked around the table at everyone in my house. Most of the people looked pretty sinister so I didn't try to talk to any of them. I was really hoping that Delrei would be in my house, or one of the other guys. I was hardly listening when I heard Professor McGonagall say, Black, Sirius. My attention snapped over to him. I saw his shocked expression and laughed.   
  
He went up to the Sorting Hat and put it on his head. He looked so relieved when it finally called out, There was more applause as he sat down at the Gryffindor house table.  
  
Lawrence, Delrei. I crossed my fingers under the table.   
  
Damn it! I said out loud. Everyone that was in hearing range looked at me. I blushed and looked down.  
  
Malfoy, Lucius. Oh, no! Not him! I thought. I winced, but I clapped along with the rest of my house.  
  
Pettigrew, Peter. Although I didn't know him as well, I still crossed my fingers.   
  
Potter, James. Please, please, please, I thought, can I have at least one of my friends in my house? I felt like crying. No one I knew was in my house!  
There were more people called to the Sorting Hat, more Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins made, when McGonagall called, Snape, Severus.   
  
He walked up to the hat, extremely nervous. He had to wait for what seemed like an hour before the Sorting Hat made its decision. During that time, I actually felt sorry for him. Finally, it declared,   
  
To make matters even worse, he came and sat down next to me. he said in that oily voice he had. He gave a me a little smile.  
  
I said back, confused and a little grossed out. Why was he sitting next to me?!  
  
Sorry about that thing on the train. There really wasn't anyplace to sit.   
  
He sounded sincere. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, especially compared to Lucius. When Lucius joined the table, all he gave me was a very cold look. That's OK. I replied. I had no idea what to say.  
  
That thing about the compartment being full, was that true? He questioned me. Here we go. He's going to get pissed at me when I tell him the truth. Then I really will have no friends in this house.  
  
No, it wasn't. Sorry, Delrei doesn't like Lucius too much. I said slowly.  
  
Much to my surprise, Severus started laughing. I don't blame her, not one bit! He is a bit of a snob, I know that. Also, he hates everyone that isn't from a pure blood wizarding family. There aren't very many of them left so he's going to have a hard time finding friends!   
  
I laughed. He really wasn't that bad, once you got to know him.   
  
Our conversation was interrupted when the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and gave a speech. Suddenly, the table was magically filled with food. I looked hungrily at it before filling my plate with everything I could reach and dug in.  
  
*********  
  
After dinner, the Slytherin prefect stood up and ordered us to leave the Great Hall and follow him down to the dungeons where the Slytherin house was.  
  
The narrow stairs down to the dungeons were cold and damp. I almost slipped a couple of times and had to grab onto the wall, which had some sort of disgusting green slime oozing out of the cracks in the walls.  
  
Finally we made it down to the Common Room, which was cold and was furnished all in green couches, chairs, and dark wood tables, all of which were bordered in silver. I looked along the wall. Most of the tapestries hanging there had pictures of snakes or of Salazar Slytherin. I shuddered.  
  
That's a lot of green! I whispered to Severus. He nodded, trying to keep a straight face, but failed.   
  
Girls' dormitories are down the stairs on the right, the boys' are down the stairs on the left. The prefect announced.   
  
I said, turning to my new friend, I guess this is goodnight. See you tomorrow. I slowly walked down to the girls' dorms. I looked in at the five dark wood four-poster beds in disgust. _So much green!_ I thought to myself. I changed and got into my bed, pulling the curtains shut, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
********  
  
A/N - I haven't stolen any of the characters that Taskemus used. We actually made this story up together and I know she wrote one, but I'm just writing it from a different POV and different things happen in both...


	2. The Letter and The Light

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. I sometimes wish I did, though, because owning Harry Potter would be fun! But I am obviously not having fun because J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... Lucky!  
  
  
I awoke to the sound of people moving around in my new room. I frowned, wondering why they were moving around when it was still so dark outside. Just as I was about to doze off again, someone snaked a hand into the darkness and pulled back the curtain of my four-poster, revealing a dimly lit room.   
  
Get up now, or you'll miss breakfast! A cruel voice shrieked at me.  
  
I said groggily, throwing the covers off me, I'm up, I'm up! I pulled on my school robes, which, much to my disgust, had more green on them. I pulled my hair back and looked around for something to hold it. I grimaced, finding only a green hair tie.   
  
By the time I was ready, I had to run to make it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast. On my way out of the Common Room, I almost ran into Severus.  
  
I thought you weren't coming or something, he said, looking at me curiously.  
  
Oh, hi Sev, I said, out of breath. I looked at his strange expression. Do you mind if I call you that?  
  
No, I guess not.  
  
Come on! I said, grabbing his arm, we're going to be late!  
  
******  
  
We made it just as the tables filled up with food. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and waved at James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus was still nowhere to be found. I frowned slightly, wondering what had happened to him. A quick movement caught my eye. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table to find Delrei waving furiously at me. I laughed and waved back.  
  
We found seats near the middle of the table. My mouth was watering at the site of all the delicious food. I was starting to help myself to all that I could reach when there was a great fluttering overhead.  
  
That's... the owl... post, Sev said in-between mouthfuls.  
  
Suddenly, an owl swooped down right in front of me. I mused, stroking his feathers. Task was Aurora's flammulated owl that our parents had bought her for her 10th birthday. I took the letter that was tied around his leg. Two pieces of parchment fell out, one from Aurora and one from my parents. I quickly opened the letter from Aurora first.  
  
Dear Dalene,  
I heard that you made it to Hogwarts OK, which is a really good thing to hear, considering how things are at home. Mom and Dad had a falling out... I think Mom will explain everything in her letter to you... I am so jealous of you! I wish I could come to Hogwarts with you because everything is so crazy at home. Well, I will be able to leave next year. I miss you so much already! Well, I probably am taking up too much of your time already. Don't forget to give Task a little treat. You know how he is.  
  
Love,   
Aurora  
  
I opened my mother's letter next.  
  
Dear Dalene,  
As you may have heard from Aurora, your father and I had an argument and he has left us. I do not know where he has gone or if he will ever come back, but I want to make one thing clear: do not go looking for him!! I just got a letter from the Ministry of Magic yesterday saying that he was on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's side all along. I am so afraid that he will come back... I have taken Aurora into hiding with me. Task knows the way.   
  
Love,  
Rose Andrews  
  
I felt my mouth drop open. Dad? Our own father, a Death Eater?! I couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tore away from the Great Hall, nearly running into Remus as he was coming in to eat breakfast.   
  
he said softly, what's wrong?  
  
I sniveled.  
  
Are you sure? His face was full of concern.   
  
I shook my head. I can't tell you here. Tell James and Sirius and Peter to meet me in the library after dinner.   
  
Remus nodded. Will you be OK? I shrugged, too shocked for words.  
  
*********  
  
I looked at my schedule that had been passed out this morning at breakfast. I said to myself, History of Magic is first. Walking briskly, I started towards my first class. I stood just outside the doorway, my heart beating fiercely. I frowned, wondering why I was so nervous.  
  
A familiar voice called after me. I stopped and turned around.  
  
Hey, Sev. First class of the day. I smiled weakly.  
  
Why did you run out like that at breakfast? Sev asked curiously.  
  
I can't tell you. I'm sorry. My eyes were threatening to fill up with tears again.  
  
He sounded a little disappointed. Class is about to start... I looked at him curiously. He seemed at a loss for words. Sev continued, let's go find some seats.  
  
*****  
  
One hour later, the History of Magic class finally let out. After the initial shock of seeing a ghost teaching the class, it got very boring.  
  
I mused, looking at my schedule, I made my way slowly to the classroom that Transfiguration was being held in. I opened the door, looking around for a seat. Severus quickly waved and motioned for me to have a seat next to him.  
  
This is going to be fun! I exclaimed, looking up at the teacher and recognizing her immediately as Professor McGonagall. Once she had given her speech about what the class was about, she instructed us to start by turning a beetle into a button.   
  
I picked up my beetle that I had successfully changed into a button and brought it up to the Professor. She smiled slightly, I could tell that she didn't really like Slytherins but was trying to make an exception. After all, I was one of the first students done in the classroom. Well done, Dalene.   
  
I smiled back and took my seat next to Severus, watching him try to transform his beetle. I said, grabbing on to his arm to make him stop flailing his wand around uselessly. It's more like this, I continued, taking my wand and raising it slightly above his beetle and brought it down in a graceful tap.  
  
he muttered, blushing slightly.   
  
*****  
  
The day continued on slowly, and I was wondering when the next time would be before I saw James and the others. I made my way back to the dungeons where Potions were taught.  
  
Oh, good! Sev said as we left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, looking greatly relieved. I looked curiously at him.   
  
I'm good at Potions, he explained. My father taught me... He stopped when he saw a look of sadness upon my face. I'm sorry, he said, although he didn't sound too much like he meant it.  
  
No, it's all right. You can't be sorry for what you didn't know. I gave a small smile. Severus looked at me expectantly, almost ordering me to tell him what happened, but I just brushed it off and stepped inside the Potions classroom.  
  
The room was cavernous but dark, lit only by a few torches on the walls. I shivered and looked closely at the brackets holding up the torches, which seemed to have some sort of odd design on them. I leaned over and stared at them, transfixed. I had this weird sense of falling and gripped onto the wall which had some cold, wet substance running down it.  
  
A familiar voice called out, waking me up from my stupor. I turned around to see James and Remus looking at me anxiously. I had forgotten that we were sharing a double period with Gryffindor today.  
  
I replied. They were still looking worried.   
  
Remus started, you were acting...  
  
James finished.  
  
What do you mean? I frowned.  
  
You were staring at it and you weren't paying attention and you kind of fell over... It was weird. They were still staring at me. Obviously Remus had told his friends that there was something wrong and I was very upset.  
  
Yeah, but there was some sort of weird pattern on it, look, I said, turning towards the torch. It's right here- I stopped talking, shocked. The weird, rune-looking patterns had disappeared. That's weird, I muttered.  
  
Are you sure you're feeling all right? Remus asked timidly. What happened to your hands? I quickly glanced down at my hands. They seemed to be covered in some sort of dark, sticky substance. It looked strangely like blood...  
  
The door to the classroom was thrown open as the Professor entered. Remus and James hurriedly sat down next to Sirius and Peter.   
  
I am Professor Lezgarth. As you can tell, he said, motioning around the room, this is the Potions classroom. There will be little wand waving in here, and as it is a hard class, I do not expect most of you to pass. He walked around the students. Professor Lezgarth continued, stopping beside me and Severus, it seems that some of you may have the potential to do well... He smirked slightly and walked back up to the front of the room. Today we will be making a simple potion to cure boils. He waved his wand and the ingredients appeared on the board.   
  
I looked over at my friends from Gryffindor, all of whom seemed somewhat perplexed except for Remus, who was actually doing quite well, as if he had studied the book before coming to class.   
  
said Sev, you can start crushing the snake fangs.  
  
*****  
  
By the end of class, Severus and I had created the perfect potion. Well done, Ms. Andrews and Mr. Snape, he said, a slight smile spreading across his oddly squashed features.   
  
Remus said, coming over to the table I had shared with Sev, we are sharing a class with Ravenclaw next. I can tell her to meet us in the library, if you want...   
  
I just nodded. Around seven.  
  
Get away from us, you Gryffindor, Severus came up to where Remus and I were talking, sneering.  
  
Remus looked only slightly annoyed, but he left anyway, saying We'll be there.  
  
*****  
  
The sky was clear and bright as we made our way down to the Qudditch field where the flying lessons were being held. A short woman with slightly gray hair and golden eyes greeted us.  
  
I'm Madam Hooch, and you are here to learn how to fly, she said, looking as though she didn't like Slytherins too much. All we have to use are Clean Sweeps and Shooting Stars. If you don't like what we have, too bad. OK, everyone to a broom, mount on my whistle...  
  
Everyone hurried around to find a broom. I ended up next to the shrill-voiced girl who woke me up this morning. I put my hand over the broom. I commanded. I had to try several times before it did what I asked.  
  
You are to go up then come straight down, understood? Good. Madam Hooch continued. Three... two... one... A shrill whistle sounded and we kicked off from the ground.  
  
I was soaring up higher and higher, the wind in my face. I loved the feeling. I looked around and noticed that most of the Slytherins were pretty good at flying, at least the ones that came from wealthy families, like Lucius Malfoy, who was trying to impress some of the other Slytherins by doing loops and dives on his broom.  
  
I remembered Madam Hooch's words and pointed the broom down and went into a steep dive, landing a little harder than I meant to. I trudged back into the school with the rest of my House.  
  
I looked down at my schedule and sighed. One hour left until dinner. I made my way down to the dungeons and plunked down at a table in the corner. Taking out a quill and a piece of parchment, I started on my homework. I couldn't believe that it was the first day and we already had homework for three classes!  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, I left the Great Hall and headed up the staircase towards the library. Out of nowhere, a red and black blur rushed at me. I tried to back up, but it was too late. I had the wind knocked out of me as I was thrown back against the wall.  
  
Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! The girl said, pushing her red hair out of her green eyes.  
  
It's OK. I said, reaching down to pick up my stuff.  
  
I'm Lily Evans, the girl said, reaching her hand out for me to shake.  
  
I'm Dalene Andrews, I replied. What happened? I asked, realizing that she had been crying.  
  
It's nothing, Lily said in a small voice. That Malfoy guy called me a m-mudblood.  
  
That ass! I yelled, startling her. He has no right to say that! I stood up suddenly and marched off into the library. I was looking around for Malfoy and paying no attention to where I was walking so I almost ran into Peter.   
  
We were looking for you, Peter squeaked in a relieved voice. I followed him to where the rest of my friends were.  
  
What happened to you? Sirius asked. You looked pissed.  
  
You know that Lily Evans girl? I asked him. All the Gryffindors nodded. That ass Malfoy just called her a mudblood.  
  
James cried, outraged. He has no right! She wouldn't do anything to him!  
  
Where is he? I want to teach him a lesson, Sirius asked, his voice full of hatred. James nodded vigorously.  
  
I just saw him leaving to go to the dungeons, Peter squeaked.  
  
C'mon, lets go. James ordered. We all followed him at a run out of the library and down the long corridor, just catching him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
James roared.  
  
Lucius looked up. he sneered.  
  
How dare you call her that!  
  
Call who what? Lucius said in a mock innocent voice.  
  
You know full well what I'm talking about! Don't give me that innocent crap! James and Srius made their way down to where Malfoy and some other Slytherins were standing. Lily had come up behind us, watching the fight that was taking place below.  
  
Are you OK? Remus and I asked her. She nodded slightly and kept staring at what was going on below us.  
  
Oh, no! Peter cried. Professor McGonagall is coming! And sure enough, Professor McGonagall was making her way through the students that had gathered to watch the fight.   
  
What is going on here? She demanded, looking between the fighting Slytherins and Gryffindors. None of them could speak as they were all to angry to say anything, so she looked up at us, her face showing the tiniest trace of confusion and wonder at what she saw: A Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, and three Gryffindors standing beside each other like good friends, which of course, we were.  
  
Malfoy called Lily a mudblood and then James and Sirius got made and told him what he did was wrong and it went from there, I explained.  
  
Is this true, Ms. Evans? McGonagall asked. Lily nodded meekly. I see, the professor continued. Wrong as it is to call a Muggle-born names, fighting is not allowed in Hogwarts. I will be seeing you Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Malfoy, in detention. I expect to see you three in my office at eight.  
  
James and Sirius, who were both sporting black eyes and swollen lips, glared at Lucius, who was looking just as bad. Sirius swore under his breath as Lucius smirked and walked off.   
  
I can't believe you guys just got a detention! Remus exclaimed. It's only the second day.  
  
Too bad that's only what Lucius got as well, Sirius growled. I would have loved to see him expelled.  
  
Yeah, I think we all would, James agreed as he gently dabbed at cut on his lip. Whoa, Sirius, you're bleeding pretty bad. I think you should go see the nurse.  
  
There was a soft _drip-drip-drip _noise as blood fell from a large cut on his mouth and pooled at his feet.   
  
What did he do to you? Delrei demanded.  
  
Sirius shook his head. I'm not sure. I can't go to the nurse. I haven't heard what happened to Dalene. He added stubbornly.  
  
We'll come with you so we can all hear, Peter suggested. Lily made to leave, but I grabbed her robes. C'mon. You're a part of this, too.  
  
*****  
  
We had found the hospital wing without too much trouble, and I had told them the story about my dad.  
  
Delrei whispered. I'm so sorry, Dalene!  
  
Peter and Lily looked scared. What if he comes after you?  
  
If he does, we are all here to protect you, James said. Sirius nodded in agreement and put an arm around me in attempt to give me a hug without dripping blood on me.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius and declared that it was a simple spell that opened a large cut wherever it was directed. She pulled out a potion and gave it to him, healing the cut instantly. Then he was given some water and lead over to a sink to rinse his mouth out.  
  
What was that whole light thing about? Remus asked as we left the hospital wing.  
  
I don't know. There was a pattern there and then it just disappeared, I replied. Now you all probably think I'm crazy, right?  
  
Remus said thoughtfully. I read somewhere that Hogwarts had many secret passageways that are sometimes concealed by bookshelves and fake walls...  
  
Sirius said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, you read way too much.  
  
*****  
  
10 minutes later, after we had convinced everyone in our group, we were making our way down to the Potions classroom to look at the light more carefully.  
  
This is a bad idea, guys, this is a really bad idea! Peter said said nervously. What if we get caught?  
  
I shrugged. I'm in his house. I'll just tell him that we forgot some stuff down here or something.  
  
But I didn't have Potions today, Delrei remarked worriedly. What if he suspects something?  
  
Don't worry, Lily said boldly. We'll cover for you.  
  
The dungeon was empty as we pushed open the door with a thud. I said, feeling bolder, it was over here somewhere... I walked slowly over to the table that I was sitting at with Severus. Yeah! It was this one!  
  
James and Sirius rushed over. Are you sure? They inquired.  
  
Yes, I'm sure! I snapped. They were being so stupid!  
  
Remus said, checking his watch. You guys have to be in detention in fifteen minutes.  
  
Damn detention, Sirius muttered. James nodded wholeheartedly.  
  
Well, what are we waiting for? Lily asked, coming up behind us. Let's do something about the light!  
  
Everyone stared at Remus, expecting an answer. I have an idea, but I'm not sure it it'll work...  
  
It doesn't matter! Delrei exclaimed. We don't have much time!  
  
Remus reached up and removed the torch from it's bracket. Nothing happened. Sighing, he put it back and started pacing to think.  
  
Peter cried. It's moving! Just as he finished his statement, the wall slid from one side to the other with a loud grinding noise. Soon, with our eyes popping out of our heads and our jaws wide open, we were staring down a long, dark, and narrow passage way.  
  
Was the only intelligent thing we managed to say.  
  
Remus looked down at his watch again. We have ten minutes you guys, he warned.  
  
Let's go! Cried James as he ran down the passageway.  
  
How can he even see down there? Sirius asked as he squinted, trying to watch his friend.  
  
Beats me, said Peter.  
  
*****  
  
We all stood just outside another door at the very end of the corridor, trying to catch our breath. James reached out and tugged uselessly at the door.   
  
he mumbled miserably.  
  
Lily said, moving forward and taking out her wand. The door swung open. James looked at her in awe.   
  
I cautiously stepped into the dark room. As soon as I had set foot in there, all the lights flickered to life. I quickly scanned the room for anyone else. Seeing that it was empty, I took a closer look around. A fireplace stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by mismatched furniture. A small desk stood in each corner. There were a few paintings on the walls of the founders of Hogwarts.  
  
I breathed. This room is awesome! We can meet here and not be bothered about being from different houses! The others nodded their agreement.  
  
Um, do you know what time it is now? Delrei asked Remus.   
  
You guys only have three minutes to get out of here and be in McGonagall's office before you're late.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, and bolted out of the room.  
  
We should go too, Peter squeaked, or we will be in serious trouble!  
  
*****  
  
We had just closed up the passageway and were starting to leave when a voice stopped us cold in our tracks.  
  
Well, well, well, what have we here?   
  
  
A/N - Thank you to **FroggyW9**, **rosethorn83**, **darkmarkgrl**, and **Taskemus** for reviewing! ^_^ Yay to my beta reader, Taskemus!


	3. Getting Caught and Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but you probably already knew that.  
  
  
  
Well, well, well. What have we here? Lezgarth's voice echoed around the dungeon where he taught Potions. He was smiling evilly as he entered his classroom. A Ravenclaw, three Gryffindors, and someone from my very own house, out of bed after curfew? I may just have to report this to the Headmaster. He smiled even more as he looked around at our nervous and guilty faces. What, may I ask, are you doing here at this time of night?  
  
Lily looked quickly over at me for support before turning to Professor Lezgarth. We were just coming down here to get our supplies that we left here...  
  
That may be true for you, Miss Evans, and the other students from your house and from Slytherin, he said with a sneer, but I don't recall ever having Ravenclaw for Potions today...   
  
Delrei gulped. I was just accompanying them down here... to get their... stuff... She said in a small voice.   
  
Well, well, well. We shall have to see what the Headmaster has to say about this... I dare say you will all be getting detentions...  
  
I'm sorry! I whispered to them as we marched to the Headmaster's office.   
  
Lily shook her head. Don't be!  
  
But I made you come down here! I wailed. What happens if we are expelled?  
  
It's not your fault! We came down here out of our own will! Lily argued. Delrei nodded her agreement. she added, I doubt that we will be expelled for picking up our supplies from a previous class... She smirked.  
  
*****  
  
S-so you think they can't expel us for something like this? Peter squeaked as we stood around waiting just outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Don't be silly! Of course we can't be expelled! We haven't _really _broken the rules, and we haven't put any of our lives at stake! Lily snapped at him.  
  
I've heard that the punishments can be pretty severe for rule breaking, though... Remus added worriedly.  
  
But Dumbledore's a nice guy! He wouldn't let us be punished severely for such a little thing. Don't worry! He won't let us be punished. Delrei said confidently.  
  
Yeah, he wouldn't, but it's not up to him to decide our fates, I mumbled miserably. They looked at me, surprised. It's up to the heads of our houses...  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore's office doors flew open and the Potions Master reached out and grabbed us, pulling us into the room and shutting the door behind us.  
  
I caught these rule breakers down inside my classroom way after curfew! He spat.   
  
I see... Dumbledore mused calmly.  
  
I demand to see some punishment! Who knows what they could have been up to? I don't trust those Gryffindors... And the Ravenclaw is most certainly a liar! Lezgarth roared.  
  
I would like to hear their side of the story now. Professor, if you would excuse us...  
  
Lezgarth growled, turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut after him.  
  
We were just picking up our supplies that we had left there from before, Lily explained. Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow.   
  
Is that so? We all nodded. But why didn't you do that before curfew? His question caught us off guard. We should have thought up a better excuse.  
  
That's not really what happened... Peter said quietly.  
  
What did happen? The Headmaster asked kindly.  
  
Dalene found this weird torch, and we all went down to investigate, and Remus figured out how to open this secret door in the Potions room, and we found this room-  
  
Ah, yes, Dumbledore cut him off, smiling. I see you have noticed that Hogwarts has many secret passages and rooms, some even I don't know about. That room though, is one of my favorites. You see, he continued when we had all looked at each other, confused, it can only be found by friends who are loyal and true.  
  
I smiled at my friends. the Headmaster said sternly, now on to the more serious subject of your punishments. I do not have control over punishments; only the head of your house can do that. However, I believe that since nothing too serious happened, you can get away just with points taken from you houses.  
  
Sighing heavily, we made our way back to our common rooms. As I was just turning the last corner before I reached the dungeon stairs, I almost ran into Sirius and James.  
  
How was your detention? I asked.  
  
Sirius growled. McGonagall made us clean up the hospital wing bedpans with no magic.  
  
Where were you coming from? James asked, noticing that I was just making my way down to the Slytherin domains when I should have been there hours ago.  
  
We were caught, I answered simply.  
  
By Lezgarth?   
  
I nodded. We got points taken off from our houses.  
  
That's all that happened? James asked incredulously.  
  
Yup, as far as punishment goes. But Dumbledore told us this weird story, too... Of course, they were wondering what it was, so I had to tell them.  
  
That's awesome! Sirius exclaimed. So it means that we are all true and loyal friends, then?  
  
I guess so, but- I stopped when I heard footsteps. I motioned for them to be quiet, then tiptoed over to where I heard the footsteps stop.  
  
I still can't believe that Albus let him into Hogwarts! This doesn't seem like him at all! I recognized this person as Professor Flitwick immediately.  
  
I know, but he must have thought about this a lot and weighed all the consequences before he let him in. Professor McGonagall's stern voice responded.  
  
Doesn't he know how dangerous a werewolf can be?! Flitwick demanded.   
  
I'm sure he does, but the student is only a danger once a month. Special precautions will be taken to avoid any... dangerous situations. McGonagall replied calmly.  
  
  
I looked back at the two boys whose eyes were as wide as mine. Did you hear that? I mouthed back to them. They nodded silently. I heard the footsteps moving again, but this time it was back the way they came from. I motioned to James and Sirius, and they quickly ran up the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
*****  
  
Once again, I was woken by a very shrill voice in the morning.  
  
Why are you yelling at me? What did I do? I asked, still half asleep.  
  
You were going to be late for breakfast, she replied, sneering. And as we all know, Slytherins must _never_ be late for breakfast!  
  
Well, OK, Miss Whoever-You-Are! I said grumpily.  
  
Just to let you know, I, unlike you, have a well-known and respected name.   
  
Oh, am I supposed to be able to mind read now? I asked sarcastically. Just to let _you_ know, you never told me your name.  
  
she responded curtly. Narcissa Black.  
  
Oh great, I thought, _another_ Black.  
  
****  
  
After having breakfast and being lectured about Goblin rebellions by Binns, I met up with the Gryffindors as we made our way down to a double period of Herbology.  
  
Just how many people are you related to, Sirius? I demanded as we crossed the lawn near the lake.  
  
What do you mean? He asked, startled by my tone.  
  
I was woken up by this Narcissa Black character, and I figured that she was somehow related to you, but then she said she had a well-known and respected name,' so I was wondering what the hell that meant! I said all on one breath.  
  
Sirius responded, sounding amused. Well, I come from a family of all pureblood Wizards and Witches, and there is alot of intermarriages between them. Yeah, she is related to me.  
  
Well, that sucks for you. She is a stuck-up little brat, I declared.  
  
Yeah, I know. Also, my family isn't exactly... on the good side of the law, Sirius added quietly under his breath so no one else could hear him except for the five of us.  
  
Unknown to us, Lily had come up behind us while we were talking, making a sixth person. What do you mean? She asked, frowning.  
  
It's just... Sirius shook his head. Nothing. It's nothing. Seeing our doubt-filled eyes, he added, Look, just forget I said anything, OK?  
  
*****  
  
Severus had saved a spot for me in Herbology, which was right next to where James and Sirius. While Sev was busy getting everything ready, I turned to my friends from Gryffindor.  
  
Who do you think they were talking about last night? I asked as I looked up some weird fungus in the Herbology book.  
  
No idea, James said as he peered down at the same page I was on. Is this supposed to cure boils, or cause them?  
  
I'm not sure, Sirius answered, grinning evilly in Lucius's direction, but why don't we find out?  
  
You would get into trouble, Lily added. And we really don't need any more points taken from Gryffindor.  
  
Trouble is our middle name, said James, grinning.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. You guys are so immature.  
  
*****  
  
One hour later, I was sitting at the Slytherin table eating lunch with Severus and watching Lucius entertaining more people. I also noticed that Narcissa was giving him her full attention, almost forgetting to eat.  
  
Dalene? Are you feeling all right? Severus asked me.  
  
I asked, not realizing that I had been staring.  
  
What was so interesting over there? You almost stopped eating.  
  
Oh, I was just watching Malfoy being a jerk, and Narcissa hanging on his every word, I said disgustedly.  
  
Sev laughed. Yes, that sounds like them. I've heard rumors that they are supposed to be married since they are both from pureblood Wizarding families...   
  
Oh, yeah. They'd make a cute couple, I scoffed. Malfoy always making up stories and Narcissa always believing them. What a sad place their house will be.  
  
*****  
  
In Potions, I got stuck with Narcissa Black when Lezgarth decided that we needed to meet new people from our House and paired people up randomly. Although I doubted that he really paired us up randomly...   
  
It was then that I noticed that I was screwed if I had to stay with her for the rest of the year. She was terrible at Potions. Our Insomnia Solution turned the wrong color, boiled over causing some people's hands and feet to break out in ugly red welts, and eventually exploded, covering the walls in a thick yellow-green goo.  
  
I put my head in my hands and groaned. I was going to fail this class for sure.  
  
*****  
  
After an hour in McGonagall's classroom, I headed back outside for another Flying lesson. Luckily, we had it with the Gryffindors this time.  
  
Same routine today, students, Madam Hooch greeted us. Mount your brooms. Kick off when I blow my whistle.  
  
I was glad that I got a slightly better broom this time. Three... two... one... Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we soared into the sky, a blur of black and green and red.  
  
I wearily watched Sirius as he flew up behind Lucius and aimed a hex at his hair, which turned bright green as if he had gone swimming in a chlorine filled pool and didn't wash his hair afterwards.  
  
After we had landed and dismounted, Madam Hooch pointed out Lucius's new hairstyle. What happened to your hair, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
He looked at her suspiciously as she conjured up a mirror for him. What do you mean?  
  
See for yourself.   
  
He grabbed the mirror from her, gazed into it for a split second, then shrieked, My hair! What happened to my hair? Potter, Black, I know you're behind this!   
  
Who, me? Sirius asked, putting on an innocent smile and a too-sweet voice.  
  
Our Flying instructor looked oddly at him. Mr. Malfoy, you may go to the Hospital Wing if you wish, but I must say that you look rather good in green, she teased.  
  
Cursing, Lucius left for the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Hooch continued, he really did look good in green.  
  
*****  
  
I met up with Delrei and the rest of my friends in the library that evening. Delrei was propped up against one of the tables in the far corner studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lily. Remus was writing an assignment that was already one scroll of parchment long. Peter was trying to do the same assignment because he kept looking over at Remus's scroll for answers.  
  
Where are James and Sirius? I asked, frowning.  
  
Lily answered simply.  
  
  
  
Yeah, well some people are so immature, Lily pointed out airily.  
  
What did they do this time? I questioned.  
  
More fighting equals more detention, Delrei responded matter-of-factly. I tried to hide my smile. Lily giggled and Peter snorted. She looked at all of us. What? What did I say?  
  
Yes, we knew that already, Miss Point-Out-The-Obvious, Lily answered somewhat shrewdly. I could tell Delrei was about to say something nasty in reply, so I spoke first.  
  
What are you guys working on now? I asked, trying to get a get a good look at Remus's neat handwriting.  
  
Homework, what else? He said with a slightly raised eyebrow, pulling away from me a little.  
  
Peter declared, throwing down his parchment. Always homework, homework, homework! When will we ever get a break?  
  
Hey, if you are having a problem now, I hate to see what you will look like at the end of the year, James remarked jokingly, coming up from behind us.  
  
Did you miss us? Sirius asked as he flopped down on the ground near Remus and tried to sneak a peek at his parchment.  
  
Not unless you are really into obnoxious stupidity, Lily answered coldly, looking disgustedly at James, who was sitting right next to her.  
  
Hey, what's with all this tension? Someone needs to chill, James said, looking at Lily through narrowed eyes.  
  
Let's just all be quiet so we can get our assignments done. I really don't want to fail my classes! Delrei cut in before anyone could say anything else.  
  
Speaking of failing, that Narcissa Black is really bad at Potions, I said quietly. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, I told them what happened when Lezgarth decided to pair us up.  
  
When I had finished, everyone was looking at me sympathetically.  
  
That's so weird that a Slytherin could be that bad at Potions, Remus mused. Normally, it's their specialty.  
  
Sirius exclaimed, grinning. Do you know what this reminds of?  
  
Do we really want to know? Delrei asked apprehensively.  
  
One of those Muggle mystery books! Sirius continued, paying no attention to what Delrei said.  
  
James teased his friend. You read books?  
  
I'm not stupid, you know! Sirius said, looking hurt.  
  
Yeah, it does sound like a mystery novel to me, Lily muttered to herself.  
  
Sirius said, regaining his enthusiasm. And do you know what people do in Muggle mysteries? He looked around at us, then continued, dropping his voice down dramatically to a whisper, they solve them.  
  
I laughed. It looks as though we have a _Mr._ Point-Out-The-Obvious as well! Delrei glared at me.  
  
What are you saying? We should solve this? Lily asked. But what if it isn't anything at all and we just end up wasting our time?  
  
We will have learned at least one thing interesting by doing this, Sirius persuaded.  
  
By doing what, exactly? Peter asked nervously.  
  
By spying, of course! Sirius declared proudly.  
  
  
A/N - Thank you so much to all those who reviewed before - **FroggyW9**, **rosethorn83**, **darkmarkgrl**, and **Taskemus**, and to our newest reviewer - **Ellen**! :-) Reviews are very much appreciated!   
  
  
  



End file.
